La Apuesta
by Vanuzza
Summary: Shion x Afrodita... todo por una apuesta xD..... Reviews please


La Apuesta  
(Shion x Afrodita)

By: Vanuzza

Era una mañana radiante, el sol de Grecia iluminaba las 12 casas del santuario con sutileza, el viento soplaba sin dirección alguna, pero acariciante en todo rostro donde se rozara. Mas arriba, específicamente en Piscis, es donde comienza nuestra historia…

-¡Hola mis pequeñas niñas!- decía alegremente un sueco peliceleste, alto, aproximadamente 1,70, como de 22 años, a las rosas que crecían hermosas y elegantes en su jardín que parecían sonreírle cuando este les saludaba- ¿Como han amanecido, les voy a poner abono para que se pongan muy bonitas ˆˆ

-JAJAJA- rió un hombre atrás de él de manera burlona, de cabello grisáceo y ojos rojos (como en el manga! xD) caminando hasta él- ¿De nuevo hablándole a tus florecitas, Afrodita?

-¡No te rías de ellas Maski-kun, ellas pueden oirte!- le replico mientras las regaba con agua fresca, con cariño, ignorando a Mascara, lo cual al pobre no le hacia gracia

-Pero que afeminado eres, Afrodita- decía sentándose en el pasto- Ni siquiera te atreverías a apostar conmigo algo diminuto por miedo a perder…

El pisciano se sintió ofendido y voltio a Cáncer- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?...¡Claro que apostaría contigo! ¡Y por supuesto ganaría!

-Claro que no!

-Que si

-Que no

-Que si

-Que no

-QUE SI!

-QUE NO!

-QUE SI!

-QUE NO!

Y así siguieron como una hora -o-….. hasta que por fin….

Afrodita, hartó de tanta discusión de si y no, le dijo con confianza, con valor y con tembladera de piernas (XD)- ¡Ya basta DM! ¡Dime que quieres y lo haré! ¡Para que veas que los Piscis tenemos palabra!

-mmmm,…._cual che cosa io voglio_?- pregunto Cáncer en su típico acento e idioma italiano, mientras se frotaba la barbilla como tratando de pensar en que podría ponerle a hacer a Piscis que, con las mejillas color carmín, asentía con la cabeza. Mascara sonrió maliciosamente- ¿Sabes que el patriarca llegara pronto de su viaje a las Cataratas del Niagara? (¿no tiene dinero el tipo no? xD)

Piscis pestañeo un par de veces, confundido de porque el peligris le decía eso- Si, llega en unas horas, ¿porque lo dices?... yo….-mira la cara de Mascara que de manera muy obvia insinuaba el porque de su frase-…¡oh no!... No lo haré…. No lo haré, ya dije que no….

-Cobarde… -o-

Afrodita frunció el entrecejo- ¡No soy cobarde!

La mirada de Mascara de la Muerte volvió ha ser maliciosa-… Pruébalo…

-No puedo, sabes que no puedo porque….

-…..porque eres un cobarde…- le cortó Mascara dando un suspiro mientras se levantaba del suelo-… como siempre, Piscis es el signo mas cobarde de las 12 casas…

-….¡ESTA BIEN, CRUSTACEO!... –estalló el peliceleste con las mejillas color carmín-… ¡LO HARE!

-….en serio, ¿seducirás a Shion?- preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios y en los ojos una obvia expresión de sorpresa al ver como Afrodita asentía con la cabeza- Perfecto, si pierdes tienes que ser mi esclavo por una semana

-Si ganó, tu tienes que actuar como yo por una semana- dijo triunfal, mientras a Cáncer casi se le salen los ojos y creía oír las rosas burlarse de él al igual que Dita lo hacia

-Uff, de acuerdo, te veo luego- dijo mientras salía hacia al templo del patriarca y Dita lo seguía con la mirada de confusión

-A donde vas, DM?- pregunto inclinando la cabeza un poco y pestañeando un par de veces

-A poner cámaras, tengo que asegurarme de que hagas tu trabajo….sin trampas- dijo con una sonrisa mientras seguía subiendo las escaleras hacia el templo de Shion

-¿¡ME ESTAS LLAMANDO TRAMPOSO!- dijo siguiéndole y comenzando una nueva discusión que me da mucho polo ponerla aquí, XDDDD, pasemos a los bueno

2 horas, 30 minutos, 27 segundos, y palomitas regadas por todos lados xD…..

El patriarca por fin había entrado al escenario (YEEEEEEEEEEEH) cofcof quiero decir al templo mas alto. Shion entro a su habitación en los aposentos privados, deshaciéndose de las maletas sobre su cama

-Que relajante es estar en casa de nuevo o- dijo mientras comenzaba a quitarse la elegante túnica patriarcal que le cubría el cuerpo frente al espejo, admirando su hermoso y bien formado cuerpo con una sonrisa triunfal (Vane: DIOSS babas)

Mientras tanto un peliceleste comenzaba a subir las escaleras con gran emoción, comenzaría su arte de seducción y se moría de ganas por ver a DM actuar como él, cosa que obviamente deshonraría a Cáncer en términos de orgullo…

-El Patriarca al fin a regresado, me pregunto como le habrá ido en ese viaje- se dijo así mismo entrando al templo como si nada mientras se acomodaba un poco las ropas sencillas que traía puestas y el cabello desordenado por el entupido viento que había en aquel momento el cual al parecer no le había dado mucho animo, sus ojos se sorprendieron al no verle en la cámara donde siempre estaba sentado…

Sonrió con picardía mirando a todos lados para luego, sin permiso de nadie, adentrarse en los aposentos privados donde suponía debía estar el Patri, camino por los pasillos mientras su enormes ojos azules buscaban con curiosidad en cada rincón de los mismos, hasta que divisó una puerta levemente abierta, sonrió y sin siquiera tocar la abrió…

En cambio, Shion se había quedado pensando contemplando un botón de la túnica sin terminar de ponerse la otra que tenia al lado. Un curioso rechinido le hizo levantar uno de los puntos de la frente al tiempo que una corriente de aire le movía algunos cabellos.

La puerta...

Quien mas que Dita podría ser tan descuidado para no tocar antes de entrar -Hey Patri, bienvenido de regreso y... Ah!- cerró la puerta rápidamente con un rubor que cubría totalmente su cara debido a haber visto a Shion medio desnudo mientras se cambiaba de ropas...

-¡¡Oye tú! - Vociferó enseguida al advertir la inoportuna intromisión de cierto caballero de cabellos azules - ¿Qué nadie te enseñó a tocar la puerta?-

Se acomodó la túnica rápidamente, aunque sin cerrarla del todo y se giró hacia la entrada de la habitación, cruzando los brazos y golpeteando con el pie en suelo.

-Piscis...- gruñó entre dientes para luego alzar la voz-¡No te quedes como bobo allá! ¡Dime que se te ofrecía antes de que pierda la paciencia!-

Un escalofrió recorrió su columna abriendo la puerta lentamente al oir su llamado -Perdóneme, mi patriarca, es que creo que me emocione demasiado al saber que había regresado- dijo con el rubor aun marcado y con la cabeza baja sin poder atreverse a levantarla siquiera un poco

Se asusto también al pensar en que podría hacerle el patriarca ante su intromisión tan inoportuna. Se llevo una mano a su frente mientras elevaba el rostro, tampoco se iba a mostrar tan patético, para fijar sus enormes ojos en los del otro mientras fruncía el entrecejo apenado y con apenas un hilo de voz que le quedaba después de haber visto el escultural cuerpo…

-Discúlpeme, por favor, le prometo tocar la próxima vez…- y lo cómico era el saber que DM se estaría cuajando de la risa al ver todo eso pues pudo denotar una pequeñísima cámara en la esquina derecha del techo de la habitación…

El rubor que teñía las mejillas del hermoso caballero inquietaron un poco a Shion, no tenía porqué estar tan rojo a pesar de haberse metido en sus aposentos sin pedir permiso... Lo miró desconfiado y formuló una pregunta.

- ¿Me viste? ¬¬Uu -

Pregunta bastante innecesaria, dado que la puerta se había abierto cuando aún tenía la túnica en las manos.

-¡¡Me viste!-

Enrojeció con el semblante contraído por la indignación, se acercó a grandes zancadas hasta el pisciano y se inclinó ligeramente hacia él, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. De forma extraña su semblante perdió todo rastro de ira y quedó en su lugar una expresión entre curiosa y pensativa.

- Me viste - Repitió con voz tranquila ahora- ¿Y qué te parezco? -

Concentró toda su atención en las reacciones de Afrodita.

- ¿Te parece que soy atractivo? -

Arrugó la frente expectante.

-¿Que... que me parece?- dijo Afrodita con el rubor marcándose nuevamente mientras sus ojos miraban el suelo como buscando cualquier cosa menos la mirada profunda y fija del patriarca

-Eh... pues si, mi patriarca, me parece que usted es un hombre bastante atractivo y con un cuerpo esculturalmente bello- ensancho levemente los ojos al igual que arquea las cejas al oír lo que había salido de su boca_ "oh por los dioses Afrodita! que acabas de decir!"_ pensó mientras sus mejillas se teñían nuevamente con una cortina carmesí, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo, que podría pensar Shion de eso?

Shion lo escuchó con atención y asintió aparentemente satisfecho con la respuesta. Se rascó una mejilla despegando la vista del peliazul un instante y luego volvió a concentrarse en él.

- Pues gracias... y dime Piscis, con franqueza-

Hizo una breve pausa y lo miró escrutador.

- Si alguien tan atractivo y escultural como yo te llevara a la ciudad en helicóptero, te paseara en limousine, te diera a beber champagne, te llevara al mejor hotel existente y te hiciera el amor con pasión... ¿Tú que harías? ¿Qué reacción tendrías a eso eh? -

Se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta a su extraño planteamiento.

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, se quedo pensativo un instante mientras trataba de pensar en algo coherente, lo cual era imposible al imaginarse todas las acciones en la frase de su patriarca (especialmente la ultima XD)

Se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta sin la menor idea de que decir, así que con sinceridad, dando un suspiro le contesto levantando la cabeza para regresarle la mirada- Pues, patriarca... creo que me sentiría en el cielo…

Shion frunció el entrecejo desviando la mirada con aire pensativo. 

- Algo así supuse... algo así sería lo lógico!-

Piscis rió con suavidad para proseguir- Después de todo...- comenzó mientras en su rostro se retornaba la expresión llena de picardía-... usted es como un sueño, con respecto a que reacción tomaría, pues, creo que una bastante encantada con sus actos conmigo- dijo guiñándole con una sonrisa

Tornó a mirarlo y sus labios se arquearon otra vez, moldeó el rostro fino con una mano y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla.

- Eres un encanto, Piscis!- Se apartó y avanzó unos pasos adelante- Es el tipo de reacción que supuse... la más lógica, no en todas partes hay gente tan amable como yo ¬¬ -

El Pisciano medio sonrió mientras inclinaba levemente la cabeza- En fin, ¿porque lo pregunta?

- Por nada - Respondió con displicencia- Es que... hay personas que no saben apreciar el buen trato, Afrodita -Agitó la mano con desdén- Me alegra que tú no seas de esos -

Se sentó en un sillón con fastidio.

-Siéntate, Afrodita ¿Puedo invitarte algo de beber? –

-Por supuesto, patriarca mio, gracias- dijo mientras se acomodaba en el sillón sentandose elegantemente al tiempo que seguia la figura de Shion con la mirada curiosa y atenta a todos sus movimientos como un gato. Sonrió con picardia mientras volvia a imaginar lo que le habia planteado momentos antes pero igual seria mejor olvidarse de aquello antes de que el patriarca se diera cuenta de aquel pensamiento, rió suavemente mientras continuaba viendolo como esperando a que dijera algo

Shion presionó un botón en una especie de control remoto que tenía sobre la mesita de centro y un sirviente negro apareció al poco rato llevando en alto una charola con una jarra de té helado, vasos y un platón con bocadillos.

- Podría invitarte algún vino... pero considero que es demasiado temprano para eso. Además no quiero que mis caballeros se aficionen tanto a la bebida, no quiero tener que abrir una clinica de reabilitación para alcoholicos. -

Bebió de su vaso con elegancia, ocultando una sonrisita y miró a Afrodita por sobre el cristal.

- Y por cierto, tu imaginación es altamente activa y creativa Afro, parece que tu aprovecharías de lo lindo un pequeño tour como el que te describí ¿no?-

Soltó una risotada divertida.

- Quizá deba llevarte de paseo alguna vez, no representaría ningún sacrificio para mi... eres lo bastante bello como para pasar un buen rato contigo-

Afrodita exhibía un comportamiento curioso ante los ojos de Shion. Le observó con atención mientras bebía su té y hablaba con sensualidad

Mmmm, pues muchas gracias, mi querido Patriarca- dijo Afrodita dando un sorbo del te, para volver a comenzar a hablar con un tono muy sexy- Y adelante, lléveme de "paseo" cuando desee, seria bastante interesante, y oiga claro que disfrutaría de el y mucho, con respecto a la imaginación bastante activa, pues como ve, soy Piscis, es típico mió- ahogó una risa en su garganta para volverle a mirar como un chocolate con pimienta ( - nombre de una novela XD) es decir, con una dulzura encantadora y una picardía bailando en sus ojos mientras se acomodaba los cabellos perdidos por su cara

-Interesante, mi buen Piscis... me haces considerar la idea de ver que tan imaginativo eres en situaciones más... "comprometidas"- 

Se puso en pie y se paseó detrás del sillón donde se encontraba Afrodita, recorriendo el respaldo con la mano.

Y a Piscis le gustaban las palabras con las que hablaba, haciéndole que la piel se le erizaba mientras sentía su mirada y movimientos tan felinos, tan sensuales de su patriarca "Será que le gustaría estar en una situación así conmigo?" se preguntó en su mente pero sin decir nada

-Pero no creo que tu necesites un paseo o un buen vino para entrar en ambiente... -Se recargó sorpresivamente detrás de él y le retiró el cabello del cuello, para hacerle sentir su aliento mientras hablaba.

-Tal vez un vaso de té pueda funcionar... ¿O no, Piscis?-

Volteo a mirarle con una mirada seductora, estaba apunto de contestarle de no ser a que cierto tigrecito le había interrumpido antes de que cualquier palabra saliera de su boca. Lo miro entrar asombrándose de la manera en que estaba "vestido" (si se puede decir así), observo como hablaba rápidamente para luego correrlo, y para colmar la paciencia el patriarca apoyándole, al final dio un suspiro cansando y dedicándole una sonrisa traviesa a ambos

-Por supuesto, Patriarca, tenga por seguro que esto continuara...- dijo guiñándole un ojo con una expresión provocativa impresa en su rostro mientras dejaba la habitación con un poco de desden

Descendió las escaleras hacia su casa para encontrar a DM con expresión de frustración- ¿Ahora que?

El Canceriano lo tomo por los hombros zarandeándolo- COMO QUE AHORA QUE!- le replicó con los ojos abiertos como si se le fueran a salir los ojos de su orbita- TENIAS TAN CERCA DE SHION!

-PERO SE APARECIO DOHKO!- dijo Afrodita con los ojos dándole vueltas

-TE LO SEDUCES TAMBIEN!- le regañó

-QUE òó!- dijo con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas rojas como un par de tomates

-Oh bueno- dijo soltandolo- Si no lo haces, recuerda lo que pasara….- sonrio de manera maliciosa

-Que era? Óo

-Seras mi esclavo por TODA UNA SEMANA- dijo de manera triunfal

-Pero…. Pero…. Pero….

-Nada de "peros" lo haces o de mucama en mi casa te quedas- dijo cruzándose de brazos- tu decides… PMM

-PMM? Que es eso?

-"pequeña mucama masoquista"

-Oh o.o

Y pasaron todo el día pensando en un plan para conquistar a Shion hasta que desde el techo de la casa de Piscis lo vieron ir hasta el bar del pueblo, y para evitar peder, el lindo Pisciano tuvo que bajar hasta el "pueblucho" (como le dice Afrodita xD) en busca del Patriarca para seducirle…

Afrodita entró lentamente al lugar con algo de cansancio apoyandose contra la pared -sigh quien sabe que hubiera pasado si me quedaba, en fin, veamos que ahy por estos lados- dijo suavemente para si mismo mientras caminaba por el bar en busca de una mesa y robando miradas de todo hombre que lo viera pasar...

Hasta que por fin lo vio, no ha una mesa, no no... sino al patriarca, se le hacerco con su tipica sonrisa picaresca y sus movimientos felinos para luego hablarle en un tono sensual- Esta ocupada, mi querido patriarca?- preguntó odviamente refiriendose a la silla junto a él

La voz amodorrante del Caballero de Piscis llamó su atención, dió un rápido vistazo en dirección a él y respondió son una sonrisa leve.

- Está vacía, Piscis... puedes ocuparla si gustas -

Se bebió toda su copa y se sirvió un poco más, extendió la botella al peliazul con un gesto expectante.

- ¿Quieres un poco o prefieres alguna otra bebida? Yo invito - Finalizó amablemente.

En ese momento un soldado llegó jadeando con la lengua de fuera XD, pero al fin había encontrado a Shion XD.

Cuando lo vió corrió hasta él y se hincó, acercandole la carta que Dohlo le había enviado.

-Le envía esta misiva urgente el caballero de libra, mi señor.- 

Dijo co nla voz agitada xD.

La carta decía: 

_Shion..._

Querido amigo, siento haber sido tan poco atento y desagradecido contigo.. Quisiera pedirte una disculpa en persona, solos... Tu y yo... Y arreglar nuestros malentendidos para que nuestra amistad no se pierda...

Te interesa?

Ven a buscarme hoy a las 12 de la noche en mi casa... Te estaré esperando.

Dohko.

El pisciano se sentó en la silla aceptando tomar un poco de la botella que el patriarca le habia ofrecido, para luego mirar al soldado y discretamente mirar la carta como curioso que era…

En cuanto al patriarca… eso sí que no lo esperaba! No tanto la carta... sino que un impertinente soldado fuera a meterse al bar que el consideraba refugio privado definitivamente que no quedaba un lugar en Grecia donde pudiera estar en paz y con segfuridad se lo debía a la boca floja de su asistente.

- Ya qué... ¬¬ -

Le dió una moneda al soldado, que lo contempló con extrañeza hasta que recibió la orden formal y malhumorada de largarse del bar y dejarlo solo... bueno, no tan solo, con Afrodita. Leyó la carta rápidamente y la arrugó enseguida al darse cuenta que el pisciano espiaba. Decidió terminar de leerla después, solo alcanzó a mirar unas cuantas palabras:

_Shion... Querido, pedirte, solos... Tu y yo... Y arreglar ... Te interesa? Ven hoy... Te estaré esperando. Dohko._

Muy interesante... una sonrisa maliciosa curveó los labios del patriarca. Tenía que terminar de leer el mensaje, pero ya tenía una idea bastante clara de su contenido ya lo creía que tenía que verlo! Pero tendría que esperar un poco... se guardó el recado en el bolsillo y se bebió otra copa atendiendo a media la mirada seductora del Piscis.

Afrodita tomo una copa y sirvio el contenido de la ya mencionada botella dentro del cristal para beber un sorbo y comenzar con su "arte de seducir" -Y...- comenzó con una voz aterciopelada y una mirada entre picara y matadora cubierta por su inocente belleza-... Que ha sido de vuestra vida, mi hermoso y estimado Patriarca?- dijo sonriendole seductoramente entrecerrando los ojos de manera un tanto... sexy? xD

-Verás, mi hermoso caballero...-

Remarcó sus palabras con malicia, los coqueteos del Piscis no le pasaban desapercibidos de ninguna forma.

-He estado un tanto aburrido, reparando daños en mi casa y viendo autocongelaciones espontáneas ¿Que ha sido de ti? ¿Te me has extrañado las horas que no me viste?-

Ahogó una leve risa y dió otro sorbo de su copa, mirándolo de soslayo.

El pisciano se le quedo viendo fijamente a los ojos con la misma expresion de seduccion, para hablar en aquel tono travieso- Pues, cuando me fui del templo de usted, regrese al mio, y pues tuve visita del cupido Aioros y el minino Aiora, y vera... la cosa se puso muy tensa, este pobre pez casi termina siendo deborado por ellos, asi que tuve que salir deprisa de alli y vine a este bar y sorpresa, aqui esta...- susurró con una sonrisa picara-

-Conque Aioria... -

Frunció el ceño, aún recordaba las gracias del león y no le agrdaba nada el recuerdo, apuró el contenido de esa nueva copa y se sirvió más. A pesar de su fugaz molestia el vino comenzaba a hacerle sentir relajado

-.. y sinceramente Aioria es un gato muy picaro, si viera como habla, no es facil estremecer y hacer sonrojarme, ademas...- la cara se le puso lo mas traviesa y seductora que pudo a ver sido posible-... este pececillo preferiria ser deborado por un carnero...mas especificamente, de pelambre verde

-¡Vaya con el pecesillo! - Rió animadamente con la copa entre los labios y lo miró con intención - Conozco un carnero al que le podría apetecer tan coqueto manjar ( a falta de algo más... ¿exótico? )-

Recargó el mentón en una mano y le tomó el mentón con la otra, analizando la fina conformación de su cara, su mirada segura y seductora.

-Este pez parece tener muy en claro que tan brillantes son sus escamas y cuanto puede atraer a los pescadores ¿eh? Bueno, no estaría mal ver si es tan sabroso como promete-

Llenó una copa para Afrodita.

-Bebe, Piscis... que me urge acabarme esta botella... sospecho que tendré una noche muy ocupada ¬v¬ -

-No soy de mucho beber Patriarca mio- dijo Dita con algo de picardia bebiendo un leve sorbo de la nueva copa- Suelo emborracharme si bebo mas de una y este vino parece bastante añejo, una excelente cosecha, le calcularia como 1983, me recuerd a un vino Ruso pero no recuerdo bien su nombre, creo que era algo como "Ya Tebya Ylubyou"...-dijo el pisciano haciendo utilidad de su pasion por los vinos que tristemente lo emborrachaban, sonrio picaro para tomar otro sorbo y seguir hablando con mas sensualidad-... Sabia que el nombre del vino, en ruso significa "Te amo tanto"?- pregunto pestañeando un par de veces mientras le acariciaba la parte inferior de la pantorrilla con el dorso de su pie-... Un nombre muy seductor y sensual, no le parece?- dijo guiñandole un ojo

El peliverde repasó mentalmente las palabras con el sonido de la voz del Piscis, intercámbiandolo por otro y substituyendo frases, meneó la copa entre los dedos con aparente distracción y sonrió con ironía.

¿Qué estoy pensando? 

- "Te amo tanto"- Repitió sin entonación, sin apartar la vista del líquido obscuro en la copa- es una linda frase... pero comprometedora si se dice sin cuidado ¿No, Afrodita? -

Volvió la vista directamente hacia los ojos del otro al sentir el roce de su pie en su pantorrilla.

- Pero debo reconocer que es apropiado... este vino es tan dulce, fuerte y embriagador como el amor mismo... alabada sea la diosa de la que llevas el nombre pecesito porque de ella solo podemos esperar belleza-

Se echó hacia atrás en el asiento y bebió todo el contenido de la copa de un solo golpe, luego levantó la botella y la miró a contraluz para verificar su nivel.

- Casi se termina - Llenó su copa una vez más- ¿Te parece si nos marchamos tras esta copa? No quiero beber en exceso... suelo hacer tonterías -

Río por lo bajo y levantó la copa, bebiéndosela toda enseguida.

El pisciano decidio al final asentir a sus palabras tomando la copa entre sus manos y bebiendo el liguido, no a sorbos leves, sino de una, se le coloraron las mejillas de un ligero carmin mientras se relamia los labios degustando a todo su placer el sabor exqusito del vino al tiempo que se le incorporaba un brillo en sus entrecerrados ojos, ligeramente escondidos por sus parpados dandole asi una apariencia mucho mas exotica -Me parece bien, mi patriarca hermoso...- susurró suavemente- y... a donde me llevara?- pregunto acomodandose los cabellos un poco con una sonrisa encrespandose en sus finos labios

Al parecer si era débil al efecto del vino. Se le comenzó a notar en el rostro... menos mal que no había bebido mucho o habría tenido que cargar con él al Santuario... bueno, al helicóptero.

Igual era mejor que el Piscis pusiera caminar por sí mismo.

- ¿Que a donde te llevaré? Déjame pensar...- Pidió un whisky para remachar su ronda, lo bebió rápidamente y se pudo en pie, dejando unos cuantos billetes en la mesa- Mejor lo pensaremos en el camino-

Se detuvo junto a la silla del peliazul y se inclinó un poco para mirarlo.

- ¿Me acompañas, Afrodita?-

Al inclinarse sintió un pequeño mareo, o ese vino si estaba demasiado fuerte o estaba perdiento resistencia. Naah no podía ser eso. Resopló y terminó por levantar al pisciano él mismo.

- Vamos, que se hace tarde -

-Ahy voy- dijo terminando de levantarse de la silla aun con un poco enrrojecidas las mejillas, caminando lentamente para seguirlo hasta la salida del bar -sigh y nos vamos a pie o usaremos algo mas "moderno" y "extravagante" para estos lados como por ejemplo su helicoptero, mi patriarca hermoso?- preguntó apoyando su espalda en su pecho muy melosamente y su cabeza en su hombro para sonreirle con picardia -Recuerda lo que estuvimos hablando en su templo aquella vez, porque no me lleva a ese tipo de "paseos"- preguntó suavemente pero sin abandonar su tan acostumbrada fogosidad xD

-Ese paseo-

Empujó a Afrodita de los hombros con suavidad hacia afuera del bar, el aire nocturno estaba sorpresivamente fresco. 

-Umh si, quizá deba llevarte de paseo, mi estimado pez... Seguro que lo agradecerías ¿eh?-

Lo rodeó dejándole un brazo sobre los hombros, acercó su aliento alcoholizado a su mejilla de forma insinuante.

-Al menos mucho más que alguien que conozco...-

Se apartó y pareció pensativo.

-Caminemos, veamos a donde nos lleva la noche -

Empezó a andar sin soltarlo de su abrazo.

Asintió a sus palabras para comenzar a caminar a su lado, estremeciendose un poco con el brazo que le rodeaba los hombros, sonrió levemente al tiempo que su mano tomo los dedos de la mano que quedaba cerca de su rostro, acariciandole lentamente el dorso de la misma, sonriendo con picardia- Me gustan tus manos, son suaves, de cierta forma, y se ven fuertes tambien- dijo esto un tanto mas picaro mientras volteaba la mirada a verlo un instante- Como que le apetece para ir, yo soy material dispuesto a todo a si que por mi lado donde sea que me lleve estara bien- susurro nuevamente mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro del carnero verde...

Ah-ah - Sonrió con picardía y levantó la cabeza de Afrodita con el dedo índice de la mano que tenía libre- Si te recargas terminarás por adormilarte... y no quiero que te me duermas, pecesito -

Lo rodeó, dejó ambas manos sobre sus hombros y caminó detrás de él, apoyándose en cierta forma para evitar un paso en falso con el mareo que se le comenzaba a hacer un poco más grande.

- Sabes una cosa, me gustaría ver la luna y todo eso alguna vez... pero se me hace que hoy no - Olfateó el aire nocturno- Hay mucho polvo en este pueblucho, mejor nos regresamos al Santuario, además creo que necesito algún otro trago o me emborracharé con el olor del vino de nombre comprometedor- 

Adelantó un gran paso dejándolo practicamente encerrado entre uno de sus brazos y su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué me dices de tu casa? ¿Tendrás algo ahi que ofrecerme?-

-Por supuesto, ahy muchas cosas que podria "ofrecerle", mi patriarca encantador- dijo caminando lentamente aunque con algo de dificulta por el brazo que se sostenia a su cintura, y aprovechando que estaba encerrado con el brazo de Shion y su cuerpo, con el movimiento de su estrechas caderas al copas de su caminar "ciertas partes" se rozaban con las del carnero. Sonrió para seguir hablandole con picardia- Pero veamos, algo que ofrecerle...mmm, que le parece una copa de ese fino vino o tal vez... un rico y sabroso pescado fresco?- susurró mientras miraba a la gente del pueblo, que se quedaban con la boca abierta al verlo y no es por nada pero, es odvio, Afrodita de por si, es muy hermoso xDDD

¡Ummmmh suena perfecto!- Torció los labios en una media sonrisa- Nada como un buen vino y un sabroso bocadillo ¿Pero estará lo suficientemente fresco? -

Le olió el cabello ignorando las miradas de la gente ante tan extraño comportamiento.

- Parece que si... - Alzó una mano en una desdibujada señal de alto- ¿Taxi o mi helicóptero?-

Antes de que respondiera, Shion teletransportó a Afrodita desde las calles del pueblo hasta la Casa de Piscis, a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta, avanzó sin soltar al peliazul hasta que estuvieron en la sala, buscó con la vista un lugar donde sentarse y eligió una silla junto a una mesita con una lampara. Soltó a su anfitrión y fué a acomodarse ahi, recargó ambos brazos y entrelazó los dedos contemplandolo detenidamente.

- Bueno, pecesito...- Dejó ver la blancura de sus dientes en un gesto ligeramente expectante- Ahora puedes mostrarme lo que me ofrecías... será un placer aceptarlo-

-Mmm, pues...- pregunta cuando esta denuevo en la casita, lo mira seductoramente- Pues primero que nada le traere el vino del que le hable...- susurro con picardia caminando hasta la cocina meneando las caderas en su lento y sutil caminar, para luego de unos minutos traer la elegante y fina copa de cristal con un vino añejo y un tanto fuerte en su contenido y entregarsela a Shion- Vino "Ya Tebya Ylubyou", de la cosecha rusa de 1983, que lo disfrute- dijo en un guiño para inclinarse un poco y apoyar sus manos en los brazos de la silla

Tomó la copa y la meció entre los dedos con sutileza sin despegar la mirada de los ojos claros del Piscis. Entrecerró los propios y se llevó la copa a los labios para degustar el vino con calma, dejándo que el fuerte sabor calentara su garganta y su boca. Afrodita se apoyaba en los brazos de la silla y le dejaba sentir de cerca su aliento, tan aromático como la bebida gracias a las copas del bar.

-y... como le gustaria "degustar" la exquisites de su pecadillo, mi patriarca querido?- pregunto con sensualidad

Marinado... -

Hundió un dedo en la copa de vino y lo pasó por los labios del otro, recogiendo el líquido enseguida con los suyos.

-Y a las brasas-

Se puso de pie arrastrándo a Afrodita con el movimiento, dejó caer la copa aún con vino junto a la silla y empujó al Piscis contra la pared, besándolo profundamente.

- ¡Veamos cuanto puede arder este pecesillo! -

Oyó las palabras del Patriarca antes de corresponderle al fiero beso que le habia dado, se dejo aprisionar contra la pared para luego envolverle los brazos alrrededor del cuello y atraer al peliverde para profundizar de mas el fogoso beso, adentrando su lengua para explorar su cavidad e incitar a la del patriarca a una lucha, mientras tanto una de sus manos se dedicaba a enrredarse entre sus cabellos y la otra buscar una abertura para acariciar la piel de su espalda debajo de su ropa. Rompió el beso jadeante, abriendo los ojos donde se reflejaba una mirada lujuriosa y seductora- Pues, este pescado ya esta al fuego- dijo para volver a aprisionar sus labios en otro beso largo y sensualmente profundo...

Se agarró a su cintura con firmeza mientras disfrutaba de aquel prolongado beso, pero sus manos no duraron mucho tiempo quietas, bajaron casi por inercia hacia la cadera de Afrodita, la rodearon y subieron a su espalda presionando con los dedos ocasionalmente. Se apartó del beso con la respiración agitada y contempló el rostro fino del caballero unos segundos.

Era hermoso, sin duda se merecía los rumores que había sobre su belleza dentro y fuera del Santuario... y además era tan complaciente...

¿Porqué en el mundo tenía que haber otras personas tan difíciles? 

Mordió su cuello y lo besó hasta casi la nuca, recargando a Afrodita hacia adelante para poder alcanzar esa parte con libertad. Sus manos tocaron el cabello ondulado y sedoso que caía por su espalda y dibujaron la linea de su espina con lentitud, adivinando sobre la ropa la suavidad de la piel.

Tan endemoniadamente hermoso y a su alcance...

¿Donde está tu recámara?-

Interrogó con urgencia, pero igual…

Está bien, olvidemos la recámara -

Le arriscó la camisa y se inclinó a besar su piel expuesta con voracidad, casi con desesperación, colocó una pierna entre las de él y acarició su sexo con el muslo de forma incitante, mientras usaba las manos para desabrochar sus pantalones.

El pisciano gimió en cuanto sintió las acciones del patriarca, abriendo un poco mas sus piernas para facilitarle la exitante friccion entre su muslo y su miembro mientras le ayudaba a quitarle el pantalon abriendo en un instante y dejarlo deslizar por su piel dejando ver sus finas y delgadas piernas, para luego atraer al carnero verde y besarlo profundamente recorriendo un largo camino hasta su cuello, besandolo y saboreandolo en su extension con tanto deleite mientras se embriagaba con el aroma de sus cabellos respirandolos profundamente se detuvo un instante para ronronearle como un gatito e imitar el sonido de algunos gemidos en su oido para seguir besando su cuello, con algunos pequeños mordiscos en el mismo...

Pescadito inquieto...-

Musitó jadeante y apretó la cadera de Afrodita contra la suya sujetándolo por los gluteos y aumentando la fricción sobre su miembro, ayudándose ahora con el movimiento de su propia cadera. Dejó su espalda recargada en la pared y succionó sus pezones con dedicación, para ascender a su cuello nuevamente y dejarle pequeñas mordidas rojas. Abrió su ropia camisa y se permitió disfrutar el contacto de su piel unos momentos mientras levantaba una de sus piernas entre caricias.

- Me pregunto si el pecesillo ya estará a punto, porque estoy hambriento...-

Lo besó con intensidad, mordisqueando sus labios y desabrochó su pantalón para liberar su miembro dispuesto, lo acomodó desde el agarre en su cintura y lo penetró sin más trámite.

-Ah!- gimió el pisciano audiblemente al sentir aquello dentro de él, para luego envolver una de sus piernas a su cintura y comenzar a moverse como podia, disfrutando de los escalosfrios que le recorrian la espalda, y embriagandose de sensaciones tanto de dolor como de placer, si placer, un muy exitante placer que le envolivia, lo llevaba a la locura. Sonrió entre gemidos, gritos y jadeos que salian sin alternarse de su garganta, mientras las leves caricias se volvian aruños con sus delicadas aunque bastante largas uñas, que tal vez dejarian marcas rojizas en la espalda del patriarca en otro momento- Oh! Patriarca! Shion! aaaah!- seguia gritando de placer, y no le importaba que todo el santuario le oyerá, en cambio, le gustaria que llegara a todos los oidos del recinto, que le oyeran gemir, ser sumiso, pues eso le gustaba... sumision, complacencia... y que lo desearan, deseo, lujuria, encanto, belleza... Afrodita...

Alzó la pierna que el pisciano aún mantenía sobre el suelo y la guió a enredarse en su cintura al igual que la otra, apoyándo la parte superior de la espalda de Afrodita en pared para no perder el equilibrio con los movimientos de este y los suyos propios, que se habían acompasado placenteramante. Sus dedos se enterraban en la suave piel de su espalda, viajando ocasionalmente a la tersura de sus muslos, disfrutando cada estremecimiento, cada sonido apasionado que salía de la boca de aquel hermoso y complaciente caballero.

- Buen pecesillo...-

Musitó con voz ronca y mordió su oído con fuerza sintiendo el placer atraparlo en ondas crecientes, su mirada nublada de excitación se posó en la blancura de la epidermis del chico y cerró los párpados enseguida con un autoreproche por cierta idea que le cruzara la cabeza. Su cuerpo atrapado cálidamente por el del piscis le exigía acrecentar sus movimientos, extraer hasta el último suspiro de gozo del peliazul y así lo hizo. 

Pronto el apoyo que proveía la pared no fué suficiente ante el movimiento continuo y enloquecido de sus cuerpos y cayeron al suelo, sin que Shion le permitiera liberar sus piernas o bajar el ritmo hasta que alcanzó el orgasmo, tras lo cual lo soltó y se echó hacia atrás limpiándose el sudor del rostro y recuperando la respiración.

- Gracias por el bocadillo - Su voz aún sonaba ahogada mientras se sentaba- Lo he disfrutado mucho- dijo mientras acercaba una mano a su rostro para acariciarle

-Me alegra que le gusta, Patri- decia entre jadeos, imaginandose como se pondría DM cuando se enterara de todo, pero en eso…. Las palabras del patriarca le tomaron por sorpresa…

-Te amo, Afrodita- susurró a su oido mientras le besaba el cuello

-Pa…patriarca….yo….-iba a seguir hablando pero este lo cayó en un beso- Yo tambien lo amo….

Y vaya ironia, la seduccion de Afrodita desperto los sentimientos del Patriarca Shion, y el pobre DM juntó a Dohko se morian de la rabia, el primero porque le tocaria actuar como Dita por una semana y el segundo porque el Patri no le haria caso ya a sus caprichos xDDDD

FIN


End file.
